Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshipped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Modern Age Odin had decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great bolder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian gods, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship has suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and has continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. Recently Thor gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Thor's hammer to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wears glasses. Later, Thor had grown a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela has since healed the scars on his face and Thor has shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated his friend Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment, he was exiled from Earth, and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own subconsciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had been the closest friend he had made among humanity. Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of Adam Warlock and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity, and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarök, Odin attempted to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasil into believing that Ragnarök had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities, but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Odin finally separated Olson from Thor, and Olson was allowed to return to his own life. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. Thor determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshipped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against this fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong, and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarök threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above In Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarök, he sought them out and gave his life to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extradimensional prison along the way. The hammer was claimed by a young man named D. Blake. A clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. "D. Blake" was revealed to be Donald Blake, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Traveling back to "the void" he convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarök cycle, and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he wanted to live again, he had to WANT to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume, saying that he wanted to live again. Blake returned to earth, Oklahoma specifically, holding a wooden stick and went to the nearest town, renting a motel room. That night, in the room, he struck the stick against the ground, resulting in a massive lightning bolt. Thor recently used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital on the property of a farmer, which he purchased by allowing the farmer to fill the bed of his pick-up truck with as much gold from the Asgardian treasury as it could hold. Soon afterward, Iron Man meets Thor in New Orleans after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instruments detected his presence and the presence of Asgard. He greets Thor as a friend but explains that he can't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he does own the land now. Thor remains silent for a few moments before angrily telling Stark that he knows of the clone that he used and how violated he feels that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. He then viciously attacks Iron Man, landing several blows which damages his armor. Iron Man asks Thor if he's "been working out". Coldly, Thor replies that he hasn't but that he simply isn't holding back anymore. Thor immediately sends a massive bolt of lighting at Iron Man that cripples and de-powers his armor. Thor tells Iron Man to leave, and Stark does agree though he asks Thor how he's supposed to do that. Thor simply tells him to walk. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalizes that Asgard may be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deems this acceptable, and soon after finds the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restores him to his true form. Donald Blake is then called to Africa to assist Dr. Ernest Lereaux with injuries there. After being attacked by enemies from another tribe, Thor restores the Warriors Three to their true forms. Before he leaves with his friends, Thor creates a chasm in the ground to separate the warring tribes. Thor and his fellow Asgardians are invited to a town meeting, while Thor attempts to free several captured Asgardians, who are still trapped in mortal form, from The Destroyer. He unknowingly frees Loki, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he does not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor has a vision in which he discovers that on a subconscious level he did not so do as he wished to be free of his father. | Powers= Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Thor, like all members of his race, is superhumanly strong. However, as the son of Odin and the Earth spirit, Gaea, Thor's strength is considerably greater than that of the vast majority of his race. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift far in excess of 100 tons easily. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. He was gaining the advantage in a fight with a bannerless Hulk (Before the fight was interrupted), he almost knocked out the Juggernaut (After negating the Juggernaut's mystical force field). Thor is capable of increasing his strength while he is in "Warrior's Madness" state to a degree that he is capable of gaining the upper hand in battle against Adam Warlock, the Silver Sufer and Beta Ray Bill, all on his own. Superhuman Speed: Thor is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. He has travelled at twice the speed of light. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's highly efficient musculature produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses an inexhaustible godly amount of stamina in all physical activities. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body are also considerably harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, can easily survive in the heart of a Sun with no discomfort, and powerful energy blasts capable of destroying a planet without sustaining injury. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far slower than a human being, although the Asgardians aren't completely immune to aging. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor. Thor is, however, immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. If injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and most other Asgardians. Thor cannot, however, regenerate missing limbs or organs, without the aid of outside magical forces. Odinforce: The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili & Ve. The Odinforce enabled him to tap into the near-infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies, enhancing all of his abilities. He was capable of defeating both the Hulk and the Thing in physical combat (He did this without using the Odin Force or Mjolnir) with only one arm (He did not regenerate his limb instantly because he decided to keep the wound as a reminder of his time in battle). With the vast magical power of the Odinforce, Thor was capable of easily disintegrating Captain America’s shield. While only starting to understand the Odin Force, Thor was able to easily teleport Asgard to the skies above New York City. He also conquered all of Earth and defeated all of its inhabitants. However, after the final Ragnarok and Thor's subsequent reappearance, he no longer possesses the Odinforce. He does however possess a lesser version of the power dubbed the Thorforce. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and has centuries of experience. He is an excellent marksman, and highly proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, swordsmanship, and hammer throwing. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battle. Expert Tactician: For centuries he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture including forgotten ones. Magic Spells: The Odinforce significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. During Ragnarök, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a number of potent magical spells, but has only used a few so far. Expert Medic: Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent on Earth as Doctor Donald Blake and the EMT Jake Olsen. | Strength = He possesses vast physical strength enabling him to easily lift far in excess of 100 tons. The upper limits of his strength are unknown. | Weaknesses = None known. | Equipment = Megingjard: Megingjard is an enchanted belt that Thor keeps in a small pocket dimension. Though he very seldom uses it, the belt is capable of doubling Thor's physical strength. | Transportation = While on Asgard Thor employs a chariot using his goats, Toothgrinder and Toothsmasher. | Weapons = The warhammer Mjolnir: Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even more resistant to damage. Mjolnir also grants Thor a number of other mystical attributes. *'Weather Control:' Thor uses Mjolnir to channel and focus his ability to control over the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. While he can do so without Mjolnir, he almost always channels the energy through it, which grants him greater control over the energy. He can create raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes and torrential rains. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions as well. Thor can also channel the storm's fury into extremely powerful energy blasts capable of destroying or severely damaging Secondary Adamantium and Iron Man's armor. *'Energy Absorbtion:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack, although a sufficiently powerful energy blast can overcome this ability. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back towards the source and use it as a weapon of his own. *'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling all of his energies through Mjolnir for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. The God Blast is immensely powerful and destructive and has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing a great degree tof damage to someone as Galactus. Thor has used this ability only a few times. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. However, he is capable of achieving faster than light speeds. While he can use winds to hover, Thor is not able to actually fly without Mjolnir. *'Teleportation:' By graping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across great distances within moments or across dimensions, as he once did when traveling from Asgard to Earth and vice versa. *'Earth Control:' After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the abilty to control earth and has demonstrated the ability to create country-spanning chasms in the Earth itself. While he can do so without Mjolnir he uses it to increase his control. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor will transform back into his mortal form should he be separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. Whether or not this rule still exists is unknown. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Awesome Android, Odin, Tiwaz, Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. | Notes = | Trivia = * Thor once became a Frog as a result of a curse. * In Thor v2 #67, Thor killed Jake Olson and because of that was no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir. * Later, in Thor v2 #79, Thor realized that he was wrong about earth, and was once again worthy of Mjolnir | Links = * Asgard * Asgardians * Odin * Loki * Beta Ray Bill * Thunderstrike * Thor Girl * Red Norvell * Thor (Ultimate) * The Sons and Daughters of Thor * Tales of Suspense #49 - Cameo Appearance as Doctor Donald Blake. * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance * Essential Thor Vol 1 * Thor: The Death of Odin, Vol 2 #40 and #41 * Thor: Disassembled - Vol 2 #84 and #85 *''Thor (Odinson) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * Marvel Directory }} Category:Deities Category:Avengers members Category:Thor Corps members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Atmokinesis Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Stamina Category:Strength Class 100